


[Podfic of] (Not) Afraid

by klb



Category: Glee
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic by klb of a fic by artist_artists</p><p>Author's summary: Unique is not afraid of anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] (Not) Afraid

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(Not) Afraid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002064) by [artist_artists](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artist_artists/pseuds/artist_artists). 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/%5BGlee%5D%20\(Not\)%20Afraid.mp3) | **Size:** 9.4 MB | **Duration:** 09:44

  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V, which can be found in its entirety [here](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/326428.html)!


End file.
